


Falling Slowly

by buckthegrump



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckthegrump/pseuds/buckthegrump
Summary: Falling in love can happen all at once or slowly





	1. First Days

Everyone has their ‘coming of age’ period of time at different points in their life. For all of your friends it seems like they went through it either at the end of high school or the beginning of college. Not you, you seemed to wait until you were almost done with college and everyone around had already gone through the whole having their first kiss or whatnot. Meanwhile you can still barely talk to people you find attractive.

It was the first day of a fall term which means you spent the night before hoping, praying, and wishing on every start that you had some of your friends in your classes just in case you ‘needed’ to skip a class or two. Your first few classes were fine you had friends in all of them so far. Your last class was your wild card, it was an elective and none of your friends seemed interested in greek mythology. You had always had an interest in it but this was the first time it fit into your schedule. It was taught by Thor Odinson which is odd because it was Norse mythology, but it was probably some old white dude who didn’t know his ass from his head anyway.

You were expecting a smaller class that was mostly people who could easily make friends with and not feel intimidated.

You were wrong, you were so very very wrong. About all of it. When you first walk in the first thing you notice is that it is in fact a small class but everyone is hot and not just ‘good looking’ or ‘not bad looking’ like someone call the fire marshal we have a fire hazard because of this many hot people in one place at the same time.

“Fuck,” you say under breath and grab a seat that is at an empty table.

The second thing you notice is that the majority of the females in the class were sitting in the front together giggling.

“Can I sit here?” A voice startles you and you look up at yet another beautiful man. Not trusting your voice you only nod. “My name is Bucky Barnes and I have some friends that are going to sit with us is that ok.” You nod again and he chuckles. “Great.”

You have been staring at him this whole time, you are completely and embarrassingly aware of how awkward you are being. But you can’t get yourself to stop, that is until his friends show up few seconds later.

“Oh hey guys. These are my friends; Steve, T’Challa, and Sam. Guys this is one of our classmates who’s name I don’t know.” He introduced them as they sat down. You had to be being punk’d. Steve was tall with eyes that make you want the simple life of just a farm with a lot of dogs. Sam was well built and had a smile that told you he was already thinking of 20 ways to get you to laugh or fall in love with him. And T’Challa looked like he was there to answer all your hopes and dreams, and deliver you to heaven.

“So you can’t even get her name Bucky, way to go man she probably feels like shit now.” Sam teased.

“Dude calm down she hasn’t said one word to me and I was just about to ask.” Bucky turns to you to ask your name and that’s when the professor walks in and the giggling girls catch your attention again.

“Good afternoon class.” He greets. Now you understand why they were giggling, if your friends were here you would be too.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You say out loud and instantly cover your mouth eyes wide. And everyone turns to look at you.

“Is everything alright?” Professor Odinson asks.

“Yeah I just jabbed myself in the eye with something.” You lie.

“Are you ok?” The professor asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah.”That was a blatant lie, how could you be ok when your professor looked like an actual god?

“OK so let’s begin.” He hands out the syllabus and goes over attendance policy, grade weight, which books you’ll actually need, the cheapest place to find said books, how yes he understands that he is named after the god of thunder in Norse mythology and not greek, and a bunch of other stuff that you were mostly paying attention to. Then he says that you will have group projects that you will complete with the people that you are currently sitting at your table with. Great. Which is exactly what you need, to be in a group of guys that you will barely be able to speak too. Then he says he’ll dismiss class early but he wants you to get to know that people you will be mostly working with for the rest of the term and to exchange information.

“OK, so you know our names it’s only fair that we know yours so you don’t go in our phones as ‘Girl in greek who won’t talk to us’.” T’Challa says.

“(Y/N).” You finally get out.

“Ahh she speaks.” Sam says.

“Ignore him, it is very nice to meet you (Y/N) I look forward to working with you.” T’Challa says you smile and you proceed to pass your phone around and get them to put their numbers in your phone and send out a group text.

Over the next few days you realize that that group message might have been a mistake. Greek Mythology was a Monday Wednesday class so you didn’t see them tuesday and that day alone you got upwards of 50 texts. It was mostly Sam and Bucky arguing over anything and everything, with a few questions aimed at you which you took too long to answer because by the time you thought of a response they had moved on to a completely different topic.

“So which one is the cutest?” Your roommate Wanda asked from the other end of the couch.

“What?” You asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

“Out of the entire class of attractive people you have apparently been blessed with, which one is the one who tickles your fancy the most?”

“You’re weird Maximoff.”

“Answer the question (Y/L/N).” She threatened.

“Fine,” you sat there and thought for a minute. “I’m not sure, they all have qualities that make them uniquely hot. So I don’t have a straight answer for you. But I also haven’t talked to Steve much. Actually I don’t think he’s said a word to me but he is really cute.”

This is going to be one hell of a term.


	2. The Coffee Shop

The more you thought about it the more you were intrigued by Steve you wanted to know more about him. The next time you saw him in class he gave you a smile and you knew instantly that you had a crush. This was going to be one hell of a term.

Work was unusually slow today you just sat there waiting for a customer to come in and give you something to either complain about or do. The coffee shop was a popular place for students to come and study because the drinks were pretty cheap, but seeing as how it was still pretty early in the term no one was here. That’s when the bell rang signaling the arrival of someone. Thank god. You thought as you were about to greet them and you caught a glimpse of Steve. Without thinking you duck behind the counter.

“Hello?” He calls and you remain silent hoping that maybe he’ll find someone else to help him. You can hear him coming closer to the counter. “Hey (Y/N) whatcha doin back there?”

“Oh I dropped something and I was looking for it.”

“Hmm,” he looked at you skeptically. “Anyway I was wondering if there was someone who could help me.”

“Yeah of course.” You stood and looked for someone you realized that you were the only one working for the next few hours. “What can I get you?”

“I’ll just take a peppermint mocha.” He payed for it and you got to work. He found a place to sit and got his laptop out.

“Already studying it’s only week 2.” You tell him as you set his drink in front of him.

“Oh yeah I’m not studying, I’m doing research for a class of mine.” He replied.

“Sounds like studying to me.” You joke and when he doesn’t say anything you nod to yourself and walk away.

He was there for like an hour, and not a word was exchanged after that and no one else came in. You tried to keep yourself busy to keep the awkwardness to a minimum, even with that you still felt the need to talk to him about something. You had cleaned the counter top four times before he finally got up to leave.

“Have a nice day, I’ll see you in class.” You say as he walks out the door.

“Bye.” He gives your a stiff nod and walks out the door.

“Okay,” You whisper as you walk back to the counter. When another customer walks in. “Hi, how can I help you?” You turn around to see Rumlow the school’s star football player. Even though you were in college this school took their sports very seriously.

“I’ll take a macchiato please.” You nod and he keeps looking at you. “You’re in my science class right?”

“Yeah and we went to high school together.” Even though he had a faint scar running down his face he was still quiet attractive.

“That’s right. (Y/N) right?”

“Yeah.” To which he smiles and grabs his drink.

“I’ll see you in class (Y/N).” He smiles and swaggers out of the room.

What the hell is happening? You were just about to start cleaning again when Rumlow walked back in.

“Do you want to go out sometime?” He asked.

“Sure?” It sounded more like a question to you but he didn’t take it that way.

“Ok how about friday at 8?” You agree and he smiles. “Great I’ll see you then.”

One hell of a term indeed.

“God I’m an idiot.” Steve said into his hands.

“Can’t argue with that.” Bucky scoffed which earned him a glare from Steve.

“Thanks buck.”

“Well he’s not wrong Steve.” T’Challa was trying to focus on the book he was reading.

“Look Steve it’s not that hard all you have to do is ask her a question and chances are she’ll be able to keep the conversation going.” Nat, who was one of the only people that could handle the boys for more than two days at a time, was the fifth roommate of them. She was honestly the only thing that kept them from killing each other.

“She’s not like that she only speaks when she knows what she’s saying.” Sam who despite what people think he’s actually very observant, it helps when he wants to tease someone.

“I was there for an hour just looking at my computer doing nothing I didn’t even turn it on I was just drinking a peppermint mocha trying to think of what to say to her. And then she was like ‘have an nice day’ or whatever and all I did was say bye. I didn’t even laugh at any of her jokes, and they were funny.”

“Where they actually funny or do you just think she’s cute?” T’Challa asked giving up on his book during one of Steve’s dramatic episodes.

“Both.” He melts into the sofa and every single one of his roommates rolls their eyes. “She’s so smart and pretty and funny.”

“You’ve talked to her once.” Bucky reminded him.

“Leave me the fuck alone Buck.” Steve groaned into the sofa which made bucky laugh.

“Steve you should really number 1 talk to her and number 2 ask her out before you never get the chance to know her answer.” T’Challa said.

“Yeah except she probably thinks I hate her from the way I treated her today.”

“Ok so don’t and next time you decide to be dramatic can you do it in your room or when we are drunk or something?” Sam asked and Steve raised his head to glare at Sam


	3. The Before

“So you have a date on friday?” Wanda asked you.

“Yeah but I kind of don’t want to go.” You admit.

“Why?”

“What if it’s bad and not like awkward bad like really really really bad and I have to sit through like two hours of a really boring bad date? What if it’s a dare? What if the only reason he asked me out was because his friends were decided to be mean and were like go ask out the girl from the coffee shop?”

“(Y/N)! Calm down it will be fine and you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. And I highly doubt that you would be asked out on a dare.” She tried reasoning with you but she didn’t know.

“Oh god.”

“What?” She looked a little worried because even though she would support you if you didn’t want to go on this date she wanted you to. She just wants to see you happy.

“He’s going to try and talk to me tomorrow in class isn’t he?” Your question made her laugh.

“Well probably-”

“Stop laughing at me, I’m surprised that I’m this calm.” Spoiler alert, she didn’t stop laughing.

“I know. But I think you’ll be ok besides there’s not much he can say in class it’s a lecture tomorrow.” She had a point.

The next day in class he did in fact sit next to you and he did talk to you but it was mostly about how excited he was for the date and that you should exchange numbers. You did but now you could cancel and you wouldn’t have to face him except in class. But every time you texted Wanda she said that if you cancelled now she would smother you to death with your pillow.

The date occupied your mind for the rest of the day. You went through the day on auto pilot. You were so deep in thoughts that you didn’t even notice that you had somehow made it to greek and half way through class.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky was the one to pull you out of your thoughts. And they all looked at you expectedly. “Do you want to come to our party tomorrow night?”

“Oh um,” you hesitated and glaced at all the boys and made eye contact with Steve. “I can’t I have a, uh, date.” It was silent for a minute. “No need to look shocked y’all I am an adult.”

“It’s just if he tries anything you can text us and we’ll take care of him.” Bucky says with such intensity you are a bit shocked.

“Ok but you don’t even know who it is.” As soon as you say it you kind of regret it.

“Who is it?” Sam asks and you shake your head letting him know you aren’t going to tell him. “C’mon (Y/N) just tell us. We aren’t going to do anything we just want to know.”

“Rumlow the football player. Brock is his first name I think.” You give in.

“Rumlow the football player?” T’Challa looks even more shocked.

“That is what she just said you idiot.” Sam said.

“I’ve heard that guy is a jerk.” Bucky said and you roll your eyes at him.

“Yeah what kind of person goes by his last name so much so that people don’t know his first name?” T’Challa mocked you squinted at him these boys were up to something.

“Yeah and who plays football anymore.” Sam joined in when you knew he loved watching football. “I don’t even know what position he plays.”

This continued for the rest of the class when you were supposed to be discussing your first project they would interject every once in awhile with some sort of bash on Rumlow. Which you rolled your eyes at them. Throughout the entire class the Steve was quiet not one word came out of his mouth until the very end of class. You were all packing up your things to leave.

“Hey (y/n)?” He said as you were walking out. You looked at him. “Just be safe ok?”

“Ok, thank you.” He gave you a small smile and walked away.

Friday came and you got off work early. You had texted Wanda 4 times to try and get an opinion on what to wear. She told you to just stay calm but surprise that wasn’t working. 

“Ok so what would you like to wear?” Wanda asked from your door way and you ran to hug her.

“I thought you weren’t getting off work until later?” You were hesitant to let her go.

“I got off early to help you on your first college date!” She squealed.

“OK well it’s 5:30 now so we have enough time to go through a few outfits.” You say as you let her go and show her the mess you’ve made in your room. “I don’t know why I’m putting so much thought into this?”

“Just go to your closet and pick out the little blue dress.” She ordered.

“Are you sure?” She only nodded and you did as she said. “Ok but why I thought you said it was for really special times?”

“Oh this isn’t for Rumlow this is for when Steve crashes your date.” She smiles and you change the dress you are changing into.

“I’m changing into my yellow sundress.” You call out.

“That’s a good one. Steve would love that one too.”

“Are you going to say that about everything that I put on?”

“Well it got you to choose a dress didn’t it?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Alright I’ll give you that.”

“But Steve would like seeing you in all of your dresses.”

“Wanda stop. I’m pretty sure he hates me anyway.”

“I don’t think so but ok.” Wanda looked at her phone. “Hey look at that, it’s 7:30 your date starts in 30 minutes.”


	4. The Date

It was 7:55 and you had to remind yourself multiple times that not everyone feels the same way you do about on time.You always got anxious when you were late or other people were late. But by 8:10 you were starting to feel like you were about to be stood up. Five minutes late you got a text From Rumlow.

Rumlow: Hey sorry. I’m almost there, my boss waited until I was supposed to be off to yell at me. *eye roll emoji*

You: Don’t worry about it.

“He should worry about it, and he is very late.” Wanda, who was reading over your shoulder, interjected. “And what the hell you’ve yelled at me for being 5 minutes late before!”

“Yeah well I was worried that you had died and you know how I feel about people being late.” Now you started sounding like her mother.

“That’s what I’m saying! Why are you letting him off the hook so easily?”

“He said it had to do with work. I’m not going to be that person who yells at someone for something they can’t control.”

“I was late because of traffic.” She was really salty about this.

“So leave earlier next time.” That shut her up, finally. “Besides I don’t even know if I like him that much.”

“(Y/N) you don’t have to go ya know?” She put her hand on your knee.

“I know but I’m kind of hoping to get a good story out of it.” You winked at her as you got a text saying he was here.

“Good because I would have made you anyway. Let me know if he’s a jerk.” She says as you walk out the door.

You meet him at the front of your building and you almost couldn’t breathe. He smiled at you and opened his car door for you. Polite conversation was made for the ride there. He took you to a little mexican restaurant. As the night progressed your anxiety lessened when you realized the conversation was a lot easier than you expected. You mostly talked about school and exchanged stories.

“I have to use the bathroom I’ll be right back.” You got up grabbed your phone from your purse out of habit. When you actually got to the bathroom you check it to see a shit ton of texts from your mother (which means Wanda told her about the date), the boys (minus Steve) and one from Wanda which was the most recent. Your mother told you that you should just be yourself and that she had new neighbors with a son your age in case this date doesn’t work out. T’Challa, Sam, and Bucky were taking turns gossiping about Brock and reminding you to tell them if anything went wrong. And Wanda was asking you why you had gone to the bathroom without your purse if you were going to sneak out.

To Mom: Thanks mom but I’ll be ok. It’s going really well.

To the boys: I’m fine thank you and idk when you all decided to act like my older brothers. Also don’t you guys have a party tonight?

To Wanda: What the hell are you talking about?

You use the bathroom and as you’re washing your hands you get another text from Wanda.

Wanda: Well forgive me but you left so suddenly and your food is here it looks good.

To Wanda: Where are you?

You are almost at the table when you get another text.

Wanda: Look up.

Low and behold there she was sitting two tables away from there’s Wanda in really thick fake glasses and a fake mustache. So you send her one last text before sitting down.

To Wanda: Lose the stache it looks ridiculous.

You look back at your table and Rumlow is smiling at you.

“I’ll be honest I didn’t think you were coming back for a minute.” He gushed.

“Well I left my purse here and I’m not about to leave without my things.” You teased.

“Fair enough. The food got here while you were in the bathroom and I, uhh thought I would wait for you.”

“Thank you.” For the rest of the night he was everything he should have been. He was sweet, charming, he was saying all the right thing, but you had this little nagging feeling deep inside you that told you that this was probably an act; but you pushed that feeling aside. When you got up to leave you didn’t see Wanda, you hadn’t noticed that she had left.

When you finally got to your building he walked you to the front door. You stood there facing each other and you could feel a internalized panic attack starting to form. You knew what usually came next. Part of you was a little excited kisses were supposed to be fun right? But another part of you was hoping Wanda would come through the doors and act like a father.

“I had a good time tonight.” Brock said he was inching in.

“Me too.”

“We should do it again sometime.” He smile and he was still getting closer.

“Sure.” You could feel his breathe and you were sure that he could feel yours. He gently tilted your chin up and you made a split decision to go for it and kiss him. Your lips touched and you were confused. It wasn’t as magical as all the people would tell you. You couldn’t say it was a good kiss but you had only ever kissed on person before so you had nothing really to compare it to. Ya know when you eat something and then you burp and it kind of tastes like what you had to eat? It almost tasted like that but more mouthy.

“I’ll see you later.” He said when you parted the kiss itself didn’t last very long. He smiled at you walked down to his car while you opened the door to your building.


	5. Breakfast Dates

“So how was the kiss?” Wanda asked as soon as you walked into your apartment.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” She gave you a look like you were an idiot.

“Well I’ve only ever kissed one person before so I’m not sure what a good kiss feels like, but it wasn’t earth shattering or anything.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” Now her face was pitty.

“That was only the second date of my life and I’ll spare you the sob story that was my first date.” She opened her mouth like she was going to ask anyway but you stopped her by going back to the date you had tonight. “Other than that it was fun, but that just means that I’m going to have to see him again.”

“I think you’ll be fine.” She told you. “Now I’m going to bed unless you want to stay up all night and talk about it.”

“I mean we can but you were there for most of it.”

“Good night (Y/N)!” She rushed off to her room and slammed the door.

“Night.”

In the morning when you wake up you checked your phone only to see you hadn’t plugged it in last night so it was dead. You plugged it in and went to get some breakfast.

“Do you want to go out for breakfast? I don’t want to cook.” Wanda half asleep leaning up against the wall.

“Yeah that sounds good to me. My phone is dead so I’ll have to leave it here will you text my mom and tell her that if she needs me to text you.” You always had to remember to let your mom know things like this or she would worry so much that every law enforcement and search and rescue team would be out looking for you. Even though you were probably in bed but something like that has never happened before, because your mother doesn’t over react ever.

“Yeah I can.” She chuckles and you both grab your purses and head out. You walk down to a cheap diner near your place. It was one of your favorite places to go on saturday mornings because of all the hungover college kids. “Ahh the sweet smell of old booze, greasy food, and trying not to make any loud noises.”

“It’s a magical place.” You said and sitting in one of the booths were Sam and Bucky. “Wanda you see those guys over there.” You pointed to them. “That’s Sam and Bucky.”

“Let’s go say hi.” She suggested but before you could say no she started walking over. “Hi.” They winced and looked at her confused.

“Wanda maybe next time I should start off so I can introduce you to people.” She nodded and gave you a thumbs up. “Hey guys this is my roommate and best friend Wanda.”

“Hi Wanda it’s very nice to meet you why don’t you two sit with us?” Sam got up and moved to the same side as bucky so you could sit. “(Y/N) you never responded to our texts last night.”

“My phone died and I was out.”

“Oh that’s right you had a hot date.” Bucky took a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah a hot date who was late.” Wanda was feeling sassy this morning.

“See we told you this guy is a jerk.” Bucky grumbled in between sips.

“Yeah and he basically talked the entire time. He asked you maybe one question and who eats cochinita pibil and doesn’t at least chew gum before they try and kiss you good night.”

“How does she know what he had for dinner?” Sam turned to you.

“She was there. She fucking followed us to the restaurant and sat two tables away.” You state and she shrugs.

“I made sure there was no one in between us so I could hear them and I just thought I would save you the trouble of telling me everything after the date.” She pats your hand.

“So the kiss how was it?” Sam leaned his head on his hand.

“She didn’t like it.” Wanda really needed to stop gossiping with them.

“She didn’t like it?” Bucky put his cup down. “Why didn’t she like it? Was it because he didn’t chew gum? Or is he just a bad kisser because I have a list or reason why (Y/N) shouldn’t date him and that would be a good addition.”

“I like these two.” Wanda ‘whispers’ to you.

“So how was your party?” You ask them.

“Oh it was more of a kick back than anything we mostly played games and drank maybe too much.” Bucky says and glanced at you. “Steve is really hungover and he suggested the place you work for coffee this morning.”

“He did?” Wanda was a little too enthusiastic about this.

“Has anyone seen the waiter I’m starving.” Your new tactic of changing the subject wasn’t working.

“Hush sweetie we’re talking.” Wanda patted your face.

“God this is insufferable, I’m going home.” You start to get up but Wanda stops you.

“Oh but (Y/N),” Sam says. “Steve is coming here too. And I’m sure Wanda would love to meet him.”

“Oh I would very much like to meet him.” You were really starting to regret telling Wanda about your crush on Steve.

Finally the waiter comes over and takes your order. A lot of bacon and hamburgers were ordered and you ordered maybe too many pancakes. After a while Steve walks in and waves to his friends and Wanda gives you a look and loosely translates to ‘why the hell did you go on a date with rumlow when this guy exists’.

“Steve this is (Y/N)’s friend and roommate Wanda.” Bucky informs Steve as he and Sam make room for him.

“We were just talking about (Y/N)’s date with rumlow.” Wanda knees bumps your shoulder.

“Oh how was it?” Steve asks.

“It was fine thank you.”

“That’s good.” He says politely and looks at the menu.

You missed it but Bucky, Sam, and Wanda exchange a look. That’s when the food finally comes and you all dig in and enjoy the rest of the meal with you new friends.

“(Y/N) your mom just texted she wants to know how your date went.” Wanda said while you were in the middle of a bite. “I’ll tell her it didn’t go to well.”

“Wanda what the hell?” You tried to stop her but she had already sent it.

“What?” She asks innocently. “Ooo she texted back she says ‘oh that’s already sweetie I’ve seen a picture of the neighbors boy and he’s cute you would like him. I’ve invited the neighbors over for our family dinner next week and they expect him to be there if not you two can meet him at thanksgiving call me when you get the chance I love you.’ i told her that you love her too and that she should come visit soon.”

“Thanks.”

“I like your mom.” Sam nods. Just from this breakfast alone you could tell that Wanda was going to force you all to become friends.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few weeks you and Wanda had become really close with the boys and they had a fifth roommate you had yet to meet. But you kept going on dates with Brock and they kept giving you shit about it but he was being nice and everything he should be. Every time you would hang out with him that wasn’t technically a date he’d always push to hang out with his friends instead of yours; you were afraid they would run him off anyhow. His friends were mostly his teammates which is what you expected.

“Wanda how much booze do we actually need?” You and she were out shopping getting things for a girls night, which was much needed. “Isn’t it just us tonight, I don’t think that we will need four bottles.”

“No my friend from my calc class is coming I told you this. She’s so fun you’ll like her I promise.” She assured you and Wanda was typically right about these things.

“Alright well let’s hurry up because we should clean at least the living room before she gets there so we don’t look like complete slobs.”

An hour later you were back at your apartment and cleaning like crazy before Wanda got a text asking to be let up. Wanda went downstairs and brought up a very beautiful redhead.

“Hi I’m Natasha Wanda talks a lot about you.” She reaches out her hand and you take it.

“(Y/N). Hopefully, only bad stuff so that way you are pleasantly surprised when I’m not that bad.” She laughed at that which was a good sign.

“No, she’s said some good stuff too.”

“Oh well, I don’t believe that Wanda knows how to be nice.”

“(Y/N) I can be nice, bitch.” Wanda defends herself.

“See?” You say to Natasha mostly ignoring Wanda.

“Whatever let’s start the movie.” Wanda stomps over to the couch as you and Natasha laugh.

The night went on and you were liking Natasha more and more and she insisted that you call her Nat. You didn’t really watch the movies you mostly talked and got to know one another, for example, you learned that she was roommates with the boys, which you found odd because you couldn’t imagine Natasha putting up with their bullshit. In the middle of the conversation, someone started calling you.

“(Y/N) you know the rules no phones unless it’s your parents or an emergency!” Wanda was slightly drunk by this point so she was yelling. So you ignore it but then it starts ringing again. “Who is it?”

“It’s Brock?” You were confused because Brock has never called you in the middle of the night. “I’m going to answer it, it’s got to be semi-important if he’s called me twice.” You got up and walked into your room. “Hello?”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” He demanded.

“It’s girls night and we have a no phone policy, I told you this.”

“Even for the people you’re dating? I was worried.”

“Brock, what’s wrong why are you calling?” You asked trying not to let your annoyance show.

“Wow,” apparently it didn’t work. “I was just calling my girlfriend to see how she was doing.”

“That’s sweet and I’m doing great but I’m going to go back to girls night now.”

“Noo (Y/N) stay on the phone with me.” He whines.

“Brock I’m getting off the phone goodbye I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” You wait a little bit to see if he’ll say goodbye. He doesn’t, he just hangs up. “Great.”

“Is everything ok?” Nat asked you as you sit back down on the couch.

“Yeah, he just wanted to talk to me.”

“Ugh gross,” Wanda says under her breath.

“He did call me his girlfriend though.” Which earned you a gag from Wanda.

“Has he ever said that before?” Nat asked and you both ignored Wanda.

“No, we haven’t even had that conversation yet. And he just said it out of the blue. I think he might have been drunk.”

“Well, my mom always said that if a boy has to be drunk to tell you something sweet it doesn’t count until he says it sober first,” Wanda said and you agreed. So you decided not to worry about it until he did something about it sober. 

You and the girls enjoyed the rest of the night by getting drunk and trash talking the shitty movie you that came on Netflix.

The next morning you woke up to a really bad hangover and were not looking forward to facing the day. You went to your first class and didn’t get anything done. You and Wanda were trying to keep the other in an upright position. You were pretty sure that the professor knew this but she didn’t seem to care. The next class you had you had with Brock and he sat next to you but he was in a pissy mood, and you honestly were in no shape to be dealing with it. It was a work day to catch up on any assignments you didn’t have done, and when Brock opened his mouth you regretted not skipping.

“So how was last night?” He was being passive-aggressive.

“It was fun I had a good time with my friends.” Two could play this game.

“Was Bucky and Sam and all them there?” So that’s what this was really about.

“No, it was just Wanda and our new friend Natasha which is what girls night is about, no boys.” He was silent after that until he invited you to hang out with his friends again tonight and you reluctantly agreed.

You had a four-hour break before your last class because one was canceled so you ran home and took some Advil and a nap. And it did wonders. You walked past Wanda who was getting for work as you walked to your next class.

You jammed the up button for the elevator three more times before returning to stare at the door. You liked taking the older elevator no one else seemed to take it and you liked not having to stop at every floor before yours. You finally heard the ding and the doors slid open, you got in and pressed the button and right before they were about to close someone slid through in the nick of time. Steve stood next to you and gave you a smile which you returned. You two stood in silence as you rode the elevator to the fourth floor. Then somewhere around the third floor, the elevator stopped.

“Great this is exactly what I need.” You pressed the button as Steve chuckles at your sarcastic remark. You smile to yourself realizing you liked the sound of his laugh.

“Maybe it will start up again on its own.” He shrugs and you can’t help but think about how sexy his voice sounds. “But I’ll text Bucky and see if he can get help.”

“You won’t get service.” He checks his phone anyway just in case you were wrong but you weren’t. “Told ya so.”

“Thanks.” Steve slid his phone back into his pocket. You let out a sigh and put your backpack down and sat on the floor. Steve gave you an odd look but ended up joining you. You stared blankly at the doors and he kept looking at you.

Should I talk to him? Probably who knows how long we’ll be in here and it’s not like we don’t know each other. What would you talk about with Wanda? Probably about things that other people don’t care about. God, I wish I had cell service I would text her and ask for help. Just think (Y/n) it’s just talking to someone pretend he’s someone else and just talk to him.

“(y/n)?” His voice interrupted your internal freak-out. “I asked you what your major is?”

“Oh, it’s early childhood studies. I want to be a preschool teacher, which ya know is totally gonna pay off my debt for college. What’s yours?”

“Criminal Justice. But that’s cool, I once thought that I could be a teacher but yeah their pay isn’t the best.” The conversation was a lot easier now that you stopped over thinking it there were times when you couldn’t think of a question but Steve always had one up his sleeve. It was mostly about school and what you did for work. How had you gone weeks without talking to him?

After a while, you look at your phone. “Holy shit!”

“What?”

“We’ve been in here an hour. Do you think anyone has noticed that we’re missing?”

“I’m pretty sure Bucky or one of the others will notice I don’t typically just not show up to class.” Steve’s reassurance was working until the lights went out. A stopped elevator wasn’t ideal but you could’ve held out for while but a dark stopped elevator was a different story. Your breathing became strained, you sat down and tucked your knees under your chin.

“Are you having a panic attack?” You had forgotten that Steve was there with you for a second. And you shook your head, remembering that he couldn’t see you, you reached for your phone to turn on the flashlight. Steve was faster than you and turned his on and you shook your head no again so he could see it this time. It was asthma. You hadn’t had an attack in a long time but you knew it because you didn’t get panic attacks this badly.

“An asthma attack?” Nod.

“Ok do you have your inhaler?” You shook your head no.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ok, ok, ok.” Steve looked a little freaked out. And you would be also freaking out about his freak out but you were otherwise occupied. He scooted right next to you so your bodied were inches apart.“Just put your hands on my chest.” You did as he said. “Now try to mimic my breathing.”

He started taking slow deep breaths and you struggled at first but eventually, your breathing synced up with his. You had been staring at his chest and you lifted your head just slightly to look him in the eyes. He gently swiped his thumb across your jaw bone.

“Feel better?” You nodded slightly not being able to talk. “That’s good.” Neither of you moved you could have stayed in that moment forever. You weren’t sure how long you did stay there, but looking into his eyes for that long couldn’t have been a good idea.

“Ya know I almost didn’t take the elevator,” Steve whispered.

“It’s a good thing you did, or I might not have made it.”

“Well we can’t have that can we?” He gave you a cocky half smile.

“No, we can’t have that.”

The lights came on and in the same moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened. You and Steve jumped away from each other and you saw the firefighters reaching through the door to help you on the third floor. When you stood up there were a lot of people around making a fuss and Bucky, Sam, and T’Challa were some of them.

“(Y/N)! STEVE!” You turn to see T’Challa bellowing to get your attention and he and the other two were trying to make their way to you.

“Guys we need to check them out as soon as they are cleared then you can see them I promise.” Someone told them.

“Do either of you need medical attention?” One of the firefighters asked.

“She does, she had an asthma attack in there,” Steve answered for you, which was probably good because your mind was reeling.

“OK, let's get her in the ambulance.” The firefighter said. Did they have an ambulance on standby? He turned to Steve. “Are you riding with her?”

Before you even had a chance to tell him that he didn’t have to he practically yelled. “Yes.”

“Ok that’s nice and all but can’t I just take an uber to the hospital? It’ll be cheaper for me.” Your words fall on deaf ears and they lead you down to the ambulance and practically force you in. The EMT gave you an oxygen mask and you felt ridiculous, you already hated when people made of fuss over you when you egging it on, but when it was something you couldn’t help like medical reasons it was absolute hell.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked you for the millionth time.

“I feel like a damn fool. I always have my inhaler with me I have no idea why I didn’t transfer it today.” Steve puts an arm around you and kisses the top of your head. You were sure it was meant to be a friendly jester but you were having those stupid feelings again.

“You everyone forgets things sometimes, you just happened to forget the thing that helps you breathe.” He smiles at you.

“I don’t appreciate you teasing me in an ambulance that is going to cost me a shit ton of money. And for your information, I haven’t had an attack in like 4 years.” That makes him laugh and you just sit there with his arm around you for the rest of the ride.

* * *

“(Y/N)!” You heard a familiar voice ringing throughout the hospital and Steve who hasn’t left your side gave you a look and you rolled your eyes. Sure enough a few seconds later Wanda rips open the privacy curtain. “Why the hell haven’t you answer your texts?”

“Well I’m in the hospital and this is the first break I’ve had since I got here.” You deadpan.

“Wanda the doctor said that we shouldn’t stress her out.” Steve tried to come to your rescue but that wasn’t going to work if you knew your best friend and you did.

“Oh, we should keep her out of stressful situations? Do you know what I’ve gone through in the past 45 minutes!?! I have been worried sick. I even called her mother!” She covered her mouth.

“You did WHAT?” You screeched. “Wanda, what’s the rule about calling my mother?”

“I was worried-”

“What. Is. The. Rule.” You cut her off.

“To not to until I know that it’s serious. But you’re in the hospital.” She defended.

“I had an asthma attack and left my inhaler at home.”

“Ok well, you should call her, because I left her a message.”

“Ok, I’ll call her right now. And you go wait in the waiting room.” You told her.

“But Steve’s here.”

“Steve didn’t call my mother.” You stared her down and she crossed her arms and walked towards the waiting room. You called your mother and reassured her that you were fine and that yes you would get a second inhaler so this doesn’t happen again.

“(Y/N)!” Someone else yelled.

“Ugh, what now?” You groaned. You turned to see Brock walking towards you, and that’s when you realized that you hadn’t even given him a thought since you saw him last.

“Are you ok?” His face full of concern, until he catches a glimpse of Steve standing next to your bed. “What’s he doing here?” He tensed up and clenched his fist.

“He was with me while I was having the asthma attack and he rode the ambulance with me.”

“But why is he still here?” He was staring him down the entire time. “Thanks but you can go now. I can take care of my own girlfriend.”

“Hey he’s my friend -” you start to say.

“(Y/N) it’s alright I need to go talk to T’Challa anyway.” He smiled and walked away.

“What the hell is your problem?” You ask him and he is tracking Steve as he walks away. “Hey.”

“I don’t want you hanging out with him or any of those other guys. Let’s get out of here.” You got yourself check out and Brock took you to his frat.

At some point, while you were at the frat house you went to the bathroom and you overheard a conversation.

“Do you think Brock has sealed the deal yet?”

“God I hope not otherwise I lose. How long did you think she’ll hold out?”

“She looks like a bitch who needs to hear the L word.”

It was happening again.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, this was happening again, what made you think this time was any different. You went to high school with Brock of course he remembered, you had hoped that since it was so long ago that everyone had forgotten. Now you had a choice to make, you could either just leave and never speak to Brock again or you could confront him and tell him off. The latter had a bigger possibility of you being made a fool of so you choose to just find a way back to your apartment.

Somehow, through a series of ninja-like moves that you will never be able to repeat for anyone you made it out without calling too much attention to yourself. You walked down the street trying to remember how far your place was. You pulled out your phone to summon an uber but it was dead. So you were stuck walking in the silence with just your thoughts, which weren’t being very kind to you as of right now.

At some point in your walk, you had started crying. How could I be so stupid? In what world am I a girl that gets to actually date the high school heartthrob?

“(Y/N)?” You hear T’Challa’s voice. Great, this is exactly what you needed. “Are you crying? What happened? Did Brock hurt you?”

“I’m fine T’Challa you need to T’Chill.” Hearing him laugh at your lame joke made you feel a little better. “And I’m just trying to get home but for some reason, I can’t remember how to get there. How stupid is that? I’ve lived there for like 2 years and I can’t remember how to get there? I’m just being completely stupid today aren’t I?”

“No you aren’t, here I’ll take you home.” He loops his arm with yours and starts walking with you and you appreciate him not pushing for you to tell him what’s wrong. “So Wanda, she’s something.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, no, no I just meant I heard your conversation at the hospital today and she sounds like a very good friend, I’m glad you have someone like that in your life. I think everyone should have a Wanda in their life. I didn’t really use to until I met the boys they and our other roommate have become that for me.”

“Yeah, it’s good to have people that you can rely on to be there for you.”

“So what’s the deal with the calling your mom rule?” He asks.

“Well, freshman year when I first met Wanda I was a bit accident prone. I just always seemed to be in the wrong place at the right time and ended up in the hospital like at least 3 times a month some months.” You explain. “And every time Wanda would freak out call my mom and freak her out; and my mom is already one to freak out but Wanda is also very good at having other people feel the same emotions as her. So after a while, I told her that there would be no more calling my mom unless I was dying or going into surgery when it came to hospitals.”

“Hmm good to know so am I to not call your mother when you are in the hospital?”

“It’s mostly a rule for Wanda but it is a good rule of thumb if I can’t tell you not to then you should probably call her.” You stop and he turns to look at you. “Apparently my subconscious is very good.”

“Why?”

“This is me.” You point to your building. “Thank you again T’Challa.”

“You can call me T.”

“Ok well, thanks.” You start to walk up the stairs. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” He winks.

“Thanks, T. I’ll see you this weekend to work on our project don’t let the boys forget.”

“You got it.”

/

Wanda must have been at work because she wasn’t home which means you had the place to yourself for a while. So you changed out of your clothes and called your mom.

“Hello?”

“Mom?” You say with tears in your eyes and she can hear it in your voice.

“What’s wrong peanut?”

“Remember that thing that happened senior year?”

“Oh, you mean when that cunt of a ‘boy’ cheated on you? What was his name Xander or something like that?” She asked.

“Alexander and yeah.” He hadn’t actually cheated, but you had lied to your mom because she would have wanted to move and she had just paid off the house and you didn’t want to do that to her. “Well, it happened again.”

“With that terrible boy that Wanda was telling me about? Oh, peanut I’m sorry. Just think in 3 more weeks it’s Thanksgiving break and you can come see me again and we can have our baking nights.” The thought of that made you smile.

“Ok sounds good.”

“Oh Sarah is here, I can have her leave if you want to stay on the phone.” She offered.

“No mom go hang out with your new friend.” She agrees reluctantly and you say your goodbyes.

You decided that going to bed early was probably the best option you plugged in your phone and fell into your bed.

“(Y/N)?” You opened your eyes to find Wanda shaking you awake. “Hey I ran into T’Challa on my way home and he said that you needed me. He wouldn’t say why though. Why didn’t you text me?”

“I needed some sleep.”

“Nat’s here too. Do you want to tell us what happened?” She stroked your hair.

“I guess I should tell you.” You sat up and Wanda and Nat sat on your bed with you. You launched into the story of how the first three years of high school you kept to yourself and tried not to make any trouble. But at the start of senior year of high school, the guy you had been crushing on forever asked you out on a date and you said yes. He the perfect boyfriend and you dated for a long time and then when you thought that you were ready to have sex with him you hadn’t realized that his entire goal was to not only have sex with you in the first place but to also get proof of it and he decided that he would set up a camera that took pictures and then he would show his friends. All because he and his friends had placed a bet on you. And you spent the rest of high school with that hanging over your head and you got to listen to everyone’s comments about how you were a slut and easy. “And I guess Brock remember that from high school because that’s what this whole thing was a bet. I heard his friends talking about it and left. And I guess it just brought up that time in my life because when T’Challa found me I was crying and was having trouble finding my way home, so he helped me.”

“I find it hard to believe that your mother didn’t do anything about this,” Wanda said after she thought you were done.

“I find it hard to believe that none of your teachers got involved.” Nat looked appalled.

“Well Alex was a rich kid, and I only ever told my mother that he cheated on me. I didn’t want her to worry.” You almost whispered because you could almost hear Wanda telling you that, that was a terrible idea.

“(Y/N) why didn’t you tell us?” Wanda asked.

“Because everyone always looks at you differently.” You say and Nat and Wanda look at each other and then back to you. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah sure.” They say goodnight and let you go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Nat where have you been?” Sam asked her.

“I was with Wanda and (Y/N).” She answered as she put her purse and her keys on a hook near the door.

“Well, you have been spending so much time over there why don’t you just move in with them?” To which Nat rolled her eyes.

“How is (Y/N)?” T’Challa asked walking into the living room.

“Is something wrong with (Y/N)?” Steve opened his door.

“(Y/N) is fine and no nothing is wrong with her,” Nat said.

“Why would T’Challa ask how (Y/N) was doing if she was fine?” Steve pointed out.

“Maybe because she was just in the hospital because she was stuck in an elevator without her inhaler. That’s why I asked how she was Steve.” T’Challa didn’t want to break his promise to you by telling anyone about when he found you.

“Yeah, Steve go back to your room.” Nat joined in.

“Yeah, Steve go back to your room and daydream about (Y/N)!” Sam was always one to join in on teasing even if he didn’t know what it was for.

“Yeah Steve,” T’Challa was enjoying not being the center of Sam's teasing.

“God Steve.”

“Steve go home you’re drunk.” They all took turns yelling this that no longer applied to the situation.

“What the hell did I do?” He asked as he turned back into his room.

“So why was she crying?” T’Challa asked Nat in a hushed voice scooting closer to her.

“So the elevator incident wasn’t why you asked?” Sam also whispered.

“No. I saw her after the hospital.” He was upset that he’d broken his promise to you but he really did want to make sure you were alright.

“Yeah she’s sleeping but I’m going to beat up Brock and all of his stupid friends.” Now the three of them were sitting in a very tight circle.

“Natasha,” Sam had never called her by her full name before. “What happened?”

“I can’t tell you it’s not my story to tell however I know you are always down to beat up someone you blindly hate.” She looked at him and he shrugged and nodded.

“Do we really think that (Y/N) wants us to beat them up? She won’t like the attention of her friends beating up the entire football team. You know this Nat, I mean hell I don’t know her as well as you do but I know her enough to know this.” T’Challa always the voice of reason, well for the most part.

“I hate it when he’s right.” Sam pouted.

“Ok you’re right T but if he does anything more I will kill him and expect you to help.” Nat gave in. T’Challa nodded satisfied with this.

“Ok I know you guys wanted me to stay in my room but-” Steve came out of his room and saw them in their circle. “What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Planning a surprise birthday party for you duh,” Sam said.

“My birthday is in July?”

“Yeah which means you wouldn’t be expecting it in November idiot we know when your birthday is,” Nat said. All this attacking made Steve throw his hands in the air.

“God Steve now the surprise is ruined!” T’Challa added.

“Fuck you guys I’m going on a jog.” He walked out the door and started running. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he ended up at your building. He stared at the front door until someone came walking out and he slipped in. He was trying to remember what floor you lived on when he saw Wanda at the mailboxes. “Wanda.”

“Steve. What- how-, why are you here?”

“I guess I came to see (Y/N).”

“You guess?”

“Well, I went for a jog -”

“Gross.” She interrupted.

“And I stopped here and then someone was walking out and I came in.” He continued as if Wanda hadn’t said anything.

“So you’re stalking her.” His eyes got wide, he hadn’t thought about it like that.

“This does seem stalker-y. I’ll leave.” He started walking away.

“She’ll need time.” She called after him.

“Time for what?” He turned.

“Just time. I need you to trust me, give her space she needs friends right now.”

“I can be whatever she needs me to be.” He smiled and started jogging back to his place.

“Who the fuck goes for a jog?” She asked herself as she walked to the elevator.

It had been three weeks since Wanda’s and Steve’s meeting in the lobby that you didn’t know about, and it would stay that way. You had successfully avoided Brock in that time, it took very careful planning when it came to to the class you had with him but you did it. And now it was time for Thanksgiving break. You had dropped Wanda off at the airport and told her to text you when she landed. You pull into the driveway and you see your mom walking out of the front door and you jump out of the car and run to give her a hug. After a minute you grab your bag and you walk into the house with her.

That night you two sat on the couch with a glass of wine each, talking you were mostly talking about the new friends you had made this term. Brock didn’t come up once. Your mother talked about how much she loved her new neighbor and how it was nice to have someone to talk to. Sarah and her husband Joseph were apparently very nice and often invited your mom over for dinner. And that your mom had invited them over for Thanksgiving dinner.

“Mom, did you offer to cook?”

“Yeah, peanut I also said that you would help me.” Your mother and you had done thanksgiving just the two of you for years. Your grandparents only came over for Christmas and maybe sometimes during the summer.

“I mean ok.”

“So go get some sleep we start bright and early.” She pats your leg and walks away.

“Thanksgiving isn’t until Thursday. We have three days.”

“We start tomorrow.” She said nothing unless and went to her room.

For the next three days your cooked, baked and cleaned. Wanda would call you and she would get snippets of conversations you were having with your mother. You and your mom had a great relationship but all of that went out the door when you two were in the kitchen together for longer than an hour. There were a lot of less than nice words exchanged. The worst day by far was Thursday when you had about three hours before your guests would arrive.

“Don’t forget that their son is coming over.” Your mom called from the kitchen as you set the table.

“Wow, thanks mom I totally forgot because you haven’t been reminding me every ten fucking seconds.” Not your best line but you were stressed.

“I don’t need you to yell at me I need you to take a shower, I can smell you from here!”

“That’s not me that your cooking.”

“I think the fuck not.” She walked through the door with the last dish and set it on your Pinterest worthy table. You were still in the shower when the guests arrived. You put a dress on, not wanting to match two pieces of clothing and walked downstairs. “Ah, (Y/N) meet our neighbors Sarah and Joseph.”

“Hi, it’s very nice to meet you. Your mother has told us so much about you.” Sarah says as you shake both of their hands. You hear someone come out of your downstairs bathroom. “Oh and this is our son Steve.”

Your eyes locked with his and he smiled at you. Oh god, over the last few weeks while you hung out with him and the others it felt less like he hated you but you were sure he would never like you like the way you liked him.

“Mom, we know each other she’s in my class.”

“Well forgive me, Steve, you don’t tell me about every single friend that you have in all of your classes and frankly it’s hard to keep track of the friends you do have.” You could already tell that you were going to like Sarah.

“Honey leave him be, he’s had a long day,” Joseph said from the table.

“Joe, why are you already sitting? You impatient fool.” Steve rolled his eyes at his parents.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew Steve?” You mom whispered in your ear.

“Because I didn’t know you knew his parents.” You whisper back.

“I’ve told you his parents' names a million times.”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t mom we don’t talk about our parents that much and when we do we usually don’t call them by their first names.”

“Well, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I highly doubt that.” You whisper and walk to your place at the table. You ended up sitting next to Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

“So Steve, your parents tell me that you are criminal justice major?” When your mom asked this you could smell the ‘what are your plans after college’ questions.

“That’s right ma’am.” He nodded.

“Ok is that fun?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun.” Your mom had been asking him questions non-stop he hadn’t even gotten a chance to eat.

“Mom let him eat.”

“Just one more question peanut.”

“Your mom calls you peanut?” Steve asks you.

“Hey Rogers,” Sarah got her son’s attention. “Your host is asking a question.”

“I’ll repeat. How is (Y/N) doing?”

“I’m right here mom I can answer that.”

“She’s going fine, ma’am.” Steve answers but it doesn’t register.

“No, you can’t because you don’t tell me the truth.” She looked at you.

“Yes, I do!” You defended.

“Oh yeah because you lied about what happened to your senior year.” Hearing her say this shocked you.

“How long?” You asked when you regain your ability to speak.

“I found out a month after you left for college.” She’s known for 3 years and she never told you.

“Excuse me.” You got up and went out the front door. You expected your mother to follow you so you weren’t surprised when you heard the door close a second time. What was surprising was the voice you heard.

“(Y/N)!” Steve’s voice stops you in your tracks. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Once you stopped he placed a hand your arm the warmth from his had made you forget that it was cold out and you didn’t have a coat. “I’m fine. I just didn’t expect her to know about that.”

“What does she know about?”

“Alexander. He was a guy I ‘dated’ in high school and I told her that we broke up because he had cheated on me.”

“And that wasn’t true?” A look of confusion crossed his face.

“No, I told her that so she wouldn’t have to sell her house and find another job again. She bought this house after my dad and she just needed a fresh start and she barely got her current job and this house.” The fact that your mother knew made you feel like a shitty human, you had planned on telling her but you had felt the need to protect her from this she has protected you from so much.

“So what happened?” Steve put both of his hands on your shoulder trying to calm you down.

“I don’t want to tell you, you’ll look at me differently.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will everyone says that and I know they believe it but once they hear the story they do. Wanda and Nat did.” You were trying to swallow your tears.

“Ok, so what can I do?” His voice full of concern.

“I don’t know I want to go somewhere that’s not here.”

“Where do you want to go?” He looks at you. Luckily you were wearing flats when you ran out of the house.

“Come on,” you start walking down the block hoping that Steve is following you.

“(Y/N),” Steve said after you two had been walking for a while. You stopped in the middle of a park that had a play structure and an open field near a small forest.

“This is it.” You walked over to the swing set and sat down. “I used to come here all the time in high school. Right there under that tree is where I had my first kiss and then it took 3 more years for someone to kiss me again.”

“I had my first kiss in college it was actually outside your building. Her name was-” he paused and looked off into the distance.

“Steve Rogers. You don’t remember the name of your first kiss?”  
“No, I remember just not right at this moment.” He looked appalled at himself.

“Oh god, I’m never dropping this by the way.” You had a huge smile on your face.

“Oh my god.” He put his face in his hands.

“It was a bet.” The smile disappeared.

“What?

“Every relationship I have ever had has been a bet.” And you told him the story of Alexander and how he had this bet with his friends leaving out the almost sex tape. Then you told him that you overheard Brock’s friends talking about the bet they had with him. “Why do people think that’s a fun game? Do they understand what that does to a person? I shouldn’t have gone on that fucking date.”

“I think you should kick his ass.” You laugh and gave him a look. “I’m serious get some backup and then kick his ass show him that messing with people like that has consequences.”

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Say the right thing.” Somehow that was exactly what you needed to hear. And you hadn’t failed to notice that throughout your story his face hadn’t changed. You involuntarily shiver and Steve takes off his jacket and puts it on your shoulders.

“I have a lot of talents you haven’t gotten to see yet.”

And just like in the elevator you talk for hours with him and the conversation is so easy, you two exchange stories. It’s been about three hours when Steve looks at his phone.

“Oh shit, I have 5 missed calls from my mother.” He presses a button to call her back. “Hi mom. No we’re fine, we are in the park near our house. She’s right here with me. We can come back if-. Ok, we’ll be back soon.”

“What’d she say?”

“To take our time. I think they think we’re gonna get together.” He laughed and you laughed too trying to hide your disappointment that he felt this way.

“We should head back though. I’m getting sleepy and I barely ate anything.” You say and Steve stands and offers you his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning you check your phone to see a text from Steve.

Steve: Let’s do something today.

You: Like what?

Steve: As long as it’s not me sitting in my room bored I don’t care.

You sat there and though for a while of what could possibly be around that you could do.

You: There’s a bowling alley/arcade a mile or so from here.

Steve: I’m down.

You got dressed and went to find your mom only to find her on the phone. She looked at you and put her hand on the receiver.

“I’m going to the bowling alley with Steve unless you have something planned?”  
“No peanut that’s fine have fun.” She told you and you heard her whisper to the phone. “Wanda, she and Steve are going on a date.”

“It is not a date!” You call and walk out the door.

You drove you and Steve there and you started out with a game of bowling but quickly realized that you were both terrible at bowling. So you decided to hit the arcade instead.

“C’mon Steve you can do better than that!” He was in the middle of a pretty hard game and you yelling at him probably wasn’t helping but you had a bet. You bet that you would be better at games overall and he bet that he would be. The prize was the biggest stuffed animal you could get with the tickets.

“It doesn’t help that you’re yelling at me.” He was very concentrated on the screen. That’s when you saw the very last person you wanted to see.

“Shit, shit, shit, what the fuck is he doing here?” You said under breath and hid behind the game that Steve was playing.

“(Y/N)?” Steve looked around and you pulled him behind the game. “What is happening?”

“Brock is here.”

“He’s here?” He looked around. “I found him. I’m gonna go kick his ass.” You grabbed his arm to stop him.

“No. Lets just ignore him.” You walk out from behind the game with the courage you can muster up at this moment.

“Well, well, well look who it is.” That was not Brock’s voice. You and come face to face with Alexander.

“Alexander.” You glare at him.

“You know my good friend Brock right?” He had a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah we have a class together and once I realized it was you I just had to text Alex here and tell him that I was going to school with someone who he dated in high school.” Brock came up next to Alexander and smiled at you, they paid no attention to Steve who was looking at you in concern.

“I wouldn’t call what we did dating.” You were forcing yourself to not kill both of them right there and there.

“Well, we did everything that people who date do. And then Brock said that you two were going on a date I reminded him of our history.” Now you were clenching every muscle in your body and trying to take deep breaths to calm you down.

“Well, it was good seeing both of you. We’re going.” You grab Steve to leave.

“Oh and look is this your boyfriend? Does he know about the sex tape that you tried to make without my knowing about?” Alexander asked.

“Judging by the shocked look on his face you failed to mention that. What kind of relationship do you expect to get if it’s built on lies.” Brock said and then he gave you a sinister smile.

You had enough so you turned around and punch brock in the face, Brock doubled over in pain and it shocked Alex, for good measure you punch Alex in the face too. You had been taking MMA classes for most of your life and taught some in the summer when you lived at home so if you were ready to fight them but before you could you felt an arm wrap around your waist and you were pulled away from those two men. Steve finally released you outside next to your car.

“What the hell dude I could have taken them.” The adrenaline was still pumping throughout your body.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it. What the hell was that?”

“What?” He looked worried and impressed.

“Where the hell did you learn that?”

“I took MMA and now I teach it in the summer.”

“Remind me to never piss you off.” He said and that made you laugh. By now you had mostly calmed down from that almost fight. “Does anyone else know that you can probably kick everyone’s ass?”

“Why would they?” You ask him. “Besides, being able to kick someone’s ass is 70% and 30% them not realizing that you could kick their ass.”

“Alright let’s get out of here before some angry parent comes and yells at us.”

“Most of the kids in there take my summer class and have been begging to fight someone but where would you like to go? There’s not much to do here since they closed the skating rink.”

“Let’s just go watch Netflix or something.”

“Sounds perfect.” You say and you got into your car and drove home. You sat on the couch at Steve’s house and fought over which movie to watch. You wanted to watch A Cinderella Story and he wanted to watch Supersize Me, you ended up winning.

“Why is he being stupid?” Steve asked right after the dance scene.

“What’d you mean?”

“Well, he can obviously see what her hair color is so why is he being an idiot and not trying to be smarter about this.” Steve ranted.

“One time I was wearing makeup and this guy who I had known for like two years didn’t recognize me for like 20 minutes and the only reason he did finally recognize me was because he saw my best friend.” You look at him. “Men are idiots Steve.”

“Ok fair enough.” He turned back to the movie and stayed quiet until it ended and you fought again over what to watch. This pattern continued until you decided it was time to go home.

“Are we hanging out again tomorrow?” Steve asked you at your door. Even though you literally lived right next door he insisted on walking you home.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll have to check my schedule, but it’s looking good.”

“Nice I’ll see ya then.”

“Bye.” You walk into your house.

“Later dude.” He says as you shut the door. You walk down the hall to the kitchen.

“So how was your night?” You turn to see your mother and Sarah sitting at the table.

“How long have you been here?”

“We’ve been here since you two kiddos got to our house and wanted to give you some privacy. So Joe went to the bar and was going to bring up more wine but he’s not back yet.” Sarah said, which explained why there was no one in her house with you and Steve.

“Ok well, I’m gonna go to be.”

“Oh, peanut wait we want to hear about your date with Steve.” You mother gave you puppy eyes.

“Mom it wasn’t a date and it was fine.”

“Oh really so you didn’t punch anyone in the face today?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Which parent called you?”

“Martha Rumlow.” Of course, Brock told his mom.

“Yike. What did you say back?”

“I told her to suck my ass and that her son was a little twat.”

“LINDA!” Sarah said overdramatically.

“Well, I’m not wrong.” She and Sarah started talking about the other boys who were no good in this town so you snuck off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

“So you mean to tell me, that you had a week with the beautiful, sweet, totally crushing on you, Steve Rogers and you didn’t do shit?” Wanda looked a little pissed at you. It was the Sunday after Thanksgiving break and you were finally both home.

“Not only that we drove back together.” You knew that would piss her off even more.

“Jesus, it’s like you're not even trying.” She hung her head and there was a knock at the door you got up to get it. As you opened the door Natasha comes bursting in.

“You spent an entire week with Steve Rogers, and I know you have a crush on him, Wanda told me, and you didn’t do anything?” Nat said in a very high pitched voice.

“That’s what I said!” Wanda said.

“How did you get in here?” 

“Did she tell you that they literally spent a day bowling and playing arcade games and then watched Netflix?” Natasha asked Wanda.

“Still wondering how you got in here.” You apparently were talking to a brick wall.

“No did Steve tell you that?” Wanda made room for Nat on the couch.

“Yeah, apparently they watch A Cinderella Story together.” Nat sat down.

“Oh C'mon! (Y/N) he obviously likes you!” Wanda whined.

“He wanted to watch supersize me. I watched that in health class in high school I’m good thanks.” 

“Yeah ok, but still,” Wanda said.

“Ok but I think he was just being nice after what happened at the arcade.” You point out.

“What happened at the arcade?” Wanda and Nat ask at the same time.

“Steve didn’t tell you?” Nat shook her head no. “Well, we ran into Alexander, the  _ guy  _ from high school.”

“Oh shit,” Wanda said.

“Oh but wait that’s not all, not only wa Alexander there but Brock was there too. Somehow I had forgotten that they were best friends in high school. So if that doesn’t make me look more of an idiot then ya know forgetting my inhaler at home I don’t know what will, except maybe oh yeah them telling steve that I tried to make a sex tape with Alexander.”

“But you didn’t he tried to do that with you.” Nat pointed out.

“I know that and you know that, but when I told Steve the story of what happened in high school I left that part out. So we left and I feel like he sees me differently now.” You admitted.

“I’m sure Steve doesn’t believe those asswipes for a second.” Wanda tried to comfort you.

“Yeah (Y/N) Steve is not one to take the words of others over the words of his friends.” Nat said. And you spent the night over analyzing the fact that Natasha had used the word friend.

The next day you were in class with Brock who sat in a spot far away from you but you could very clearly see his black eye. You kept smiling to yourself, and he kept glaring at you. 

“Did anyone else notice that shiner that Rumlow has?” Sam asked in greek.

“Shiner? What are you 65?” You ask him.

“I’m just saying that is one hell of a black eye.” Sam shrugged and Steve caught your eye and gave you a knowing smile.

“Wonder how he got it.” Steve said smugly to which you rolled your eyes.

“Either way he probably deserved it. I wonder who got the jump on him, he looks like a guy who would see a punch coming.” T’Challa interjected.

“Well someone once told me that being able to kick someone’s ass is 70% and 30% them not realising that you could kick their ass.” Steve smiled.

“Maybe I should buy them a drink for that.” You say.

“I think we should all buy them a drink.” Bucky says. “Ok, guys we should really get together and finish this project. How about tomorrow at like 6?”

Everyone agreed and got up to leave. You were the last one out the door and to your surprise, Steve was waiting for you.

“So you don’t want them to know that you could easily kick their asses?”

“Yeah just in case I need to fight them.”

“My mom always said that you should pick your battles.” He told you.

“Well, I pick all of them.” You deadpan. He nods with an amused smile on his face.

“So we only have a few more weeks of class together. Are we still going to be friends after that?” There was the damn word again. 

“Of course we will, I don’t think Nat or Wanda would let our groups not be friends.” Oh, you idiot.

* * *

 

Steve walked into his room after walking you back to your building and flopped onto the couch.

“What did you do this time?” T’Challa asked not putting down the book he was reading.

“I think I’m losing my chance with (Y/N).” Steve rolled onto his back.

“Steve she just got out of ‘relationship’ with a dickwad. GIve her a minute, she might need some closure.” T’Challa had sympathy for Steve. 

“I know, I just don’t want to walk out of my life either. I’m ok with just being her friend.” Steve admitted.“I should’ve asked her out that day at the coffee shop.”

“I know but you didn’t and now she will need time.” T’Challa said and Nat walked in the door.

“Hey did anyone else see the giant black eye the Rumlow has?” She asked putting her stuff down next to the door.

“Yeah, Sam was telling us about that.” T’Challa said. “I wonder what happened.”

“Well, I wish it had been (Y/N) who punched him. That would make me and probably her feel better.” Natasha said as she walked off to her room. T’Challa and Steve laughed, and Steve smiled to himself. He liked the fact that you two shared a secret. He liked knowing that even though the only reason he know was probably because he was there with you that day you still didn’t feel the need to share it with anyone else.

“Steve?” You asked him as he was standing at the door of your building.

“Yeah?” He was very close to you impossibly close.

“I should really get going Wanda will start to wonder where I am and then start spying.” He could feel your breath on his lips and you could feel his.

“I don’t care.” He closes the distance between you and he could feel your arms grab onto his shirt.

“STEVE!” Steve bolted up right into a sitting position to see Bucky standing next to the couch. “You have a bed you can sleep on.”

“How long was I out?” Steve rubbed his eyes and stood up.

“Like 30 minutes.”

“Did I sleep talk?” Steve had slept talked before and the others didn’t let him live it down.

“No, but judging from your question you had a dream that probably involved (Y/N) am I right?” Buck asked as Steve shuffled off to his room. “I’m right, right? What happened did you guys have sex?”

“Who did Steve have sex with?” Sam yelled from behind his door.

“Steve had sex?” Nat poked her head out. “With who? When? What is happening?”

“No Steve had a sex dream about (Y/N)!” Bucky yelled throughout the house.

“Thanks buck.” Steve called back and walked into his room.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m going over the boys to work on a project.” You tell Wanda who had the night off and was sitting on the couch.

“I’ll come.” She got off the couch.

“That wasn’t an invite.” You tell her.

“I’m still coming.”

“We’re just going to be working on our project. But I guess.” You wait for her to grab her stuff and walk out the door. 

“Ok so in all seriousness. Do you have a crush on Rogers?” Wanda asked you while you walking to their address.

“Yeah but I’m afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way I do. I’m also afraid that he won’t want me because of what’s happened to me.” You admit.

“Well, he is sticking around so that’s a good sign.” 

“I guess but he keeps making a point to say that he’s there for me  _ as a friend  _ and that we should  _ hang out _ , so I’m convinced that he just wants to be friends. Which is fine I’ve decided that I just want him in my life.” 

“I understand.” She wraps her arm around your shoulders. “I’m still rooting for you to fall in love though.”

You and Wanda are let up by Sam and when you walk in you were shocked. You know that 5 people lived together but for some reason, you had imagined an apartment, not a house. And it was a relatively big house.

“The hell is wrong with your place? It’s fucking huge.” Wanda practically read your mind.

“T’Challa’s dad owns the house so we get a discounted rent,” Sam said.

“What the hell?” You say under your breath and Wanda leans over to whisper.

“We need to start hanging out here,” she whispers and you nod in agreement.

“So Bucky and Steve went to the store to get snacks T’Challa is in the shower and Nat is probably in her room.” Sam shows you around real quick. “Wanda, why are you here?”

“Apparently I’m here to steal your house.” She is still looking around. “But I’m also here to make sure you guys actually work.” She winks at you.

“You and I both know that with you around nothing will get done.” You say and Steve and Bucky walk into the house. Steve sees you and the biggest smile appears on his face. Your smile also grows 10 times bigger. Wanda, Bucky, Sam share a look that you and Steve don’t notice.

“Hey (Y/N),” Steve says a little breathless. It takes him a moment but then he notices Wanda. “Hey, Maximoff what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to make you fall in love with me obviously.” She smiles and Steve gives her a confused look. “And with that, I’m going to talk to Nat. Get your work done I want to go out.”

“It’s a Tuesday and we have class tomorrow,” Bucky says appalled.

“Yeah, and it’s almost finals week and we haven’t been to any class hungover yet.” You say which earns you a few looks from the group. “What it’s a tradition to get drunk in the middle of the week close to finals week, it’s good luck.”

“I want to see (Y/N) so let's get this done,” Sam says. “T! Get out here so we can go out!”

“It’s a Tuesday!” T’Challa says coming down the stairs. “Who goes out on a Tuesday?”

“Going up! On a Tuesday!” You and Wanda yell at the same time. 

“Let’s get this shit done.” You turned into a frat boy when you were about to go out. So the five of you sat down and got to work on the project, it was more like a really long paper anyway. And you were making really good time. It was getting closer and closer to 9:30 and that’s when happy hour started. You had never worked on a group project with such determination before. 

“Done!” You threw your arms in the air and stood up. “Wanda let’s go to bartini!”

“Ahh hell yeah.” You heard Wanda through the door. 

“Are we invited?” Bucky asks. 

“Of course someone has to make sure that Wanda and I get home mostly safe.” You say totally forgetting that you get super clingy when you are drunk.

“Let’s go!” Wanda bursts out of Nat’s room and walks out the front door and you follow only bringing your purse, you’d just have the boys bring the rest of your stuff to class tomorrow.

Wanda and you lead the way to your favorite bar. They had four dollar martini’s and vodka got you silly quickly. You got there and sat close to your usual spot.

“So this place only serves martinis?” Sam asks.

“It’s called bartini, how did you not get that?” Bucky looks at him judgmentally.

“Well, I don’t know maybe they had other drinks?” Sam tries to defend himself but everyone just looks at him.

“So what’s good here Wanda?” T’Challa asks. 

“Well, there’s the watermelon cosmo, lavender cosmo, grape lemon drop, the french kiss, honestly everything. Oh, we should get fondue.” Wanda turns to you for the last suggestion and you wholeheartedly agree. Who doesn’t like dipping food in more food?

“Hey ladies, it’s been awhile. I see you do actually have other friends.” Your usual bartender/waiter comes over to take your order.

“Scott it’s good to see you.” Wanda starts flirting. 

“Are you still dating that girl?” You join in.

“No, sadly we split up a few months ago.” He states.

“Well just means one of us can snatch you up,” Wanda says it all three of you understood that this was purely for fun and that Scott was doing this for the tip.

“Can we start off with the usual and three orders of tomato basil fondue?” You bat your eyelashes.

“Anything for my favorite girls,” He winks back. “What will the rest of you be having?”

They all put in their orders and Scott says that he’ll be right back with them. You look back at the menu trying to decide on what to have next.

“You ok Steve?” Nat asks only barely trying to hide a smile.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he says in a strained voice.

“You sure? Because you don’t look fine,” Bucky says.

“I’m fine Buck.” Steve glares at Bucky.

“Hey,” you put a hand on his leg under the table. “Are you sure? Because we can go somewhere else if something is wrong.”

“No,” he gives you a small smile and his anger has melted away. “We can stay this is your favorite place after all.”

“Good.” You smile back and Scott comes over with your drinks. You wait until everyone has their drinks to raise yours. “To new friends and some regrets.”

“To some regrets.” Wanda repeats and you and Wanda chug your first drinks as the others watch.

“What next ladies?” Scott had waited by because this was the ritual.

“Two peartinis please,” Wanda said once again reading your mind.

“Be right back.” Scott goes back to the bar.

“So how was your drink?” T’Challa asks taking a sip of his.

“Great.” You were dancing in your seat as if the alcohol was already hitting you. An hour later you and Wanda had gone through at least 6 martinis you lost count but some of the other group was cutting you off, you were a bit of a lightweight but you didn’t want to stop. Natasha was catching up but the real surprise was Bucky and Sam being complete lightweights. They were also people that didn’t drink mixed drinks often so they didn’t realize how fast they work. Steve and T decided after their second drinks that they were done because they had 5 drunk toddlers they had to take look after.

“Hey, Scott?” T’Challa waved him down. “We’ll take that check now.”

“Would you like it separated?” He asked. 

“No, don’t worry about it I’ll grab it,” T’Challa said and you and Wand protested saying that you should at least pay your share and that’s when T reminded you that he not only makes more money than you and he doesn’t have to pay rent. You and Wanda let it slide, this time. When Scott came back with the check T’Challa left a tip and got up. “Ok kiddos, let’s go home.”

“(Y/N),” Steve whispered in your ear you were resting your head on his shoulder. “It’s time to go.”

“Ok,” you say getting up and tripping five times before you even got to the door.

“Here,” Steve comes up next to you and grabs your waist. Your face was already pretty red from the drinking but this made you blush even harder.


	14. Chapter 14

The walk home was a struggle, at least for T’Challa who couldn’t seem to wrangle Sam and Bucky in. Wanda and Nat were leaning on each other walking peacefully in front of you and Steve. Steve hadn’t loosened his grip on you and you were leaning up against him. To anyone else, you looked like a couple, but you knew it was just because you had just enough to drink where you were clingy.

“Sam you cannot walk in the middle of the street. Bucky no you can’t climb on top of that car it doesn’t belong to you.” Poor T’Challa was running around like a madman trying to keep them out of serious trouble. But you barely noticed this, what had most of your attention was Steve.

“You’re a very pretty person.” You said you had been staring and contemplating this.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Don’t let that get to your head, it’s just a statement. But you do have the most beautiful eyes.” At this point, you were just confusing the poor boy. “Do you believe in love?”

“What kind of love (Y/N)?” He asks, and even though he’s holding on to you, you still found a way to trip and almost fall. He acts fast as he catches you and decides that carrying you would be faster and safer. So he lifts you into his arms carrying you bridal style.

“Just love in general.” You wrap your arms around his neck.

“Yeah, of course, I do, I don’t have any reason not to. Do you?” He glances at you trying to read your face, without any luck.

“I don’t know the longer I live the more it just seems like a dream that is unachievable by me.” Your facial expression doesn’t tell Steve much about how you feel about this. “I know that it’s there, I’ve seen it. When my mom and dad were together.”

“What happened?” He had unconsciously slowed his pace in attempts to spend more time with you. 

“That’s a story for another time love.” You awkwardly pat his face. “I’m tired, am I home yet.”

Steve stood at his front door. “No, we’re at my place.” He sets you down, and hand’s T’Challa his keys. “I can take you and Wanda home after we get the others inside.”

“No, Wanda is spending the night.” Nat pulls Wanda closer to her body.

“Nat, we can’t make (Y/N) spend the night alone at her apartment.” T’Challa sighed annoyed with everyone but mostly Bucky and Sam.

“So she can spend the night too,” Nat suggested. T’Challa and Steve glanced at each other, wondering how they hadn’t thought of that.

“Alright idiots, it’s time to use the sleep.” Sam marched into the house and b-lined for his room. Natasha and Wanda headed for Nat’s room and closed the door before you had a chance to follow them. You frowned, but Steve knew what they were trying to do, they got less subtle when they were drunk. 

“C’mon let’s get you upstairs.” He grabbed your hand and led you.

“What’s upstairs?” You asked.

“My room you can sleep on my bed.” He answered and opened a door and led you in. He helped you take off your shoes. “Let me grab you some water.” He walked out and you took off your jeans and your bra. When he got back you were already under the covers. 

“Thank you, Steven, you’re really sweet.” You take a few really big drinks as Steve chuckles.

“Ok, I’ll be downstairs on the couch if you need me.” He grabs the water from you and places it on the nightstand.

“Why there’s room for both of us, and besides this is your bed.” You saw him open his mouth to object but you add. “Steve don’t fight me and just come sleep.”

He sighs and takes off his jeans and shirt until he’s left in his underwear. He climbs into bed next to you and he is very careful not to touch you. You roll your eyes and before your head hits the pillow you’re out. Steve takes a bit longer to fall asleep. He’s just looking at you trying not to be creepy but he can’t get over your beauty. You look so peaceful while you are sleeping and he fights the urge to brush your hair behind your ear, he loses that fight and gently does so. You slightly stir and he freezes afraid of what you might say if you wake to find him touching you. When he realizes that you aren’t going to wake he moves his hand and rolls over and plugs in both of your phones and falls asleep.

Steve woke up a few hours later, he felt a weight on his chest and he looked down and there you were basically laying on top of him. His arm was draped across your back, when he tried to move away you tightened your grip on him. He grabbed his phone to check the time, there was still three hours before both of you had to be up, so he went back to sleep.

“Shh, Natasha you’re so loud,” Wanda whispered. You pretended you were still fast asleep hoping that they would go away. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah let’s go before they wake up.” You heard bucky. If you weren’t hungover you would care what they were doing but you really didn’t. You heard the door close and let out a sigh.

“Are they gone?” You felt the bed underneath you vibrate, and it didn’t feel like a bed it felt more like skin to you. You opened your eyes and saw Steve laying under you. When you tried to move away you noticed that his arms were wrapped around you. “Sorry.”“Sorry, I can let you go now.” He let you go but you didn’t move. You look at each other, savoring the moment while it lasts. It doesn’t last long before you phone goes off telling you it’s time to get ready for class.

“What if we skipped today?” You ask after you had reached over to turn off the alarm.

“We have to go to class today.” Steve regretted saying as soon as the words came out of his mouth. You knew he was right so you got up and got dressed. 

“So I guess I’ll see you in mythology.” You stood at his bedroom door looking at him, you weren’t sure what you were waiting for. Maybe for him to stop you and tell you to skip and spend the day with him, but he didn’t.

“Yeah, I guess you will.” He smiles.

Now you were convinced that he only saw you as a friend. Which was fine it was for the best, you tried telling yourself. But you still couldn’t help but wonder.


	15. Chapter 15

In Greek mythology that day Thor talked about the final that he was very close to canceling purely because he didn’t want to grade it and just use your final projects as the final. Then he remembered that scantrons are a thing and decided to have the final anyway. So now you were all trying to figure out the best time to study, you usually didn’t study if the test was multiple choice because the right answer was on the test. Steve got up at one point to use the bathroom and the instant he was out of the room you felt three pairs of eyes on you.

“So,” Bucky started.

“What happened last night?” Sam asked.

“And before you say nothing happened we know something happened because we got a picture of you two in bed together,” T’Challa added. You squinted at them.

“We fell asleep is what happened,” you should’ve just left it at that but you were feeling slightly bitter. “And then we came to class.”

The three boys picked up on your sarcasm, but it wasn't very subtle.

“Did you have a different plan?” Bucky asked.

“I suggested that we skip class today and do something fun, but he didn’t want to. It’s fine I’m fine, I’ll get over it I just need to be dramatic first.” You went back to your notes even though you couldn’t focus on them.

“Steve’s an idiot,” you thought you heard Sam whisper to T’Challa but when you asked him what he said he didn’t answer.

“Steve is an idiot,” Wanda said after hearing the story from Bucky. Nat, Sam, Bucky, T’Challa, and Wanda were all in a study room in the library ‘studying’ but really they were conspiring and trying to think of ways to get you and Steve together. 

“We could see if we could maybe recreate part of the elevator scenario,” Sam suggested and he got looks from everyone. “I said parts obviously not the part where (Y/N) doesn’t have her inhaler for an asthma attack. But the part where they are forced to be alone together for an extended period of time.”

“Normally I would agree,” Nat says. “But I think we may have to try something different and slightly more drastic.”

For the next hour or so everyone except T’Challa suggests something. Bucky says what about a game or movie night that the rest can't make it to. That idea gets shut down by Wanda who thinks that they should just take the meddling to a whole new level and just tell you guys the truth about how the other feels. Nat thinks that’s a terrible idea and this goes on for a while.

“Maybe we should see what happens over break,” T’Challa speaks up, everyone looks at him like he’s crazy. “Their parents live next to each other and the last break they basically went on a date anyway. So maybe we should just wait and see what happens over break.”

“He’s got a point,” Wanda said and they all agreed to see what would happen over break and then meddle if it really came to that.


	16. Chapter 16

It was day two of winter break and you were trying everything in your power to not text Steve first. You wanted to prove to yourself that you could have fun by yourself but you were itching to hang out with the tall blonde. All of finals week you had told yourself that you would wait at least until the Wednesday of the first week but it was barely Tuesday morning and you couldn’t handle watching anymore Netflix. So you decided to go for a walk to distract yourself. You get dressed and grab a jacket and head outdoors. As you were walking out the door you ran into Alexander who was standing on your doorstep.

“Hey,” he said rubbing the back of his neck he looked nervous. “I came to apologize. For everything, and I mean everything. From high school and what happened over break and everything in between.”

You were still shocked that he remembered where you lived. You didn’t say anything and he got nervous. When he finally looked you in the eye you noticed that his eye was freshly bruised which is odd because Brock’s bruised was mostly faded.

“I don’t expect us to be friends like ever but in the last few weeks I have been going to therapy and I just needed to know that you know that I am sorry. Truly, I mean I needed to come to my senses but I am really sorry.” He nodded and was walking away.

“I forgive you.” You blurted out and instantly made a face.

“What?”

“I forgive you.” You repeat, apparently, you meant it. He smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you for apologizing.” You return a smile and he walks away.

You then start walking to the park. You kept your mind occupied with Alexander’s apology. You wondered what had caused the bruise, it couldn’t have been you there’s no way. You get to the park and remember Thanksgiving when you came with Steve. Who just so happened to be sitting on the swing set.

“Hey (Y/N),” he smiles at you.

“Hey what are you doing here?”

“I just was thinking and I didn’t want to go home yet. I was actually about to text you, what are you doing tonight?” Steve stands so he’s basically towering over you.

“Nothing that I know of why?”

“Let’s go out around 8?”

“Ok.”

“Ok, I’ll pick you up around 8.”

“Shouldn’t I pick you up since I have a car?” You laugh.

“Why would you do that?” He smiles. “You don’t know where we’re going.” He winks at you and walks away.

“Where are we going?” You ask as he continues to walk away. “Steve where are we going? Steve! The fact that you’re not answering me is making me a little nervous. Steve, I know where you live you can’t hide from me.”

*

“So where is he taking you?” Your mother asks while you stood in front of your closet. 

“I don’t know.” You came home and told your mom and she called Wanda who was still on speaker.

“(Y/N) did you take the blue dress home?” Wanda asked over the phone.

“Yeah, I always take it home for winter break in case my mom takes us to a fancy party.” You pull the famous blue dress from your closet. “But you said it was for special occasion dates. And I don’t think this is a date.” 

“(Y/N),” your mom starts and Wanda literally screams. “This is for sure a date. Besides, don’t worry about being overdressed.”

“Why?” You ask but you were a little afraid of the answer.

“Mama has her ways peanut.” She said that a lot. 

“Ok, so I’ll wear the blue dress. But how should I style my hair?” Your mom smiled and you knew Wanda had a matching expression on her face even if you couldn’t see it.

7:50 pm You have 10 minutes before Steve was supposed to show up. You were sitting at the dining room table trying not to psych yourself out. You checked the time again and it hadn’t even been a minute when there was a knock at the door. When you opened it Steve was standing there in a three-piece suit.

“I know how you feel about people not being early,” He smiles at you. “And I would have been here sooner if I had been able to decide on a tie.”

All you could do was smile. 

“Shall we go?” He offers you his arm and you take it.

“Mom I’m leaving!”

“Ok, I love you peanut!”

“Love you too.”

“So where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” He opens the door to his dad’s car. 

“Wow, you expect me to be friends with you if you can’t even get your own car?” You tease.

“I’m working on it, it’s taking a bit longer than I originally thought. But I wasn’t going to wait until I got my own car to ask you out.” So was this a date or not, you could’ve spiraled but you didn’t. Steve kept you talking or laughing so you kept forgetting that this was a date. You had completely forgotten until he pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in town.

“Steve we can go someplace different this place is expensive. How are you gonna afford your car if you eat at places like this?”

“You’re worth it.” You almost miss it because he whispered it so slow and fast. But you didn’t and it set off butterflies in your stomach. 

“So,” he starts when you are finally seated. 

“I have a question.” You interrupt.

“Ok shoot.”

“Do you have any idea why Alexander was on my doorstep this morning apologizing with a black eye?”

“No,” he takes a drink of his water. “Maybe it was your punch.”

“That was weeks ago it should’ve faded by now.” You copy his action.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“Ok do you want to tell me what happened to your hand then?” You noticed that his knuckles on his right hand were red while he was driving.

“Oh, I scraped it on the wall when I was grabbing something.” He answers looking at the menu avoiding eye contact.

“Oh ok,” you say not believing a word of it.

The rest of dinner is great, you and Steve laugh over shared memories and stories that you tell each other. When the check comes you reach for it fulling intending to pay for it. But Steve snatches it up.

“I asked you out when you ask me you can pay.” He places his card in the folder.

“What makes you think that I’m taking you out anytime soon?” He laughs. You leave after the dinner is paid for and he parks in his driveway but walks you to your door. 

“I had fun tonight.” You say when you reach the last step.

“Me too.” He smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He starts walking back to his house. Walk into your house and yell to your mother who you knew wasn’t asleep.

“So it was not a date!” You were about to lock the door when there was a knock. You open the door and find Steve. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah,” He says and the next moment he crashes his lips onto yours. You are shocked but don’t waste any time returning the kiss. It was what you thought kissing should feeling what everyone told you that it felt like. He pulls away and places his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes for a minute then kisses your forehead gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok,” you say softly, and he walks out the door.

“I told you it was a date,” your mom says from down the hall. You scoff and walk up the stairs.


End file.
